


The Birth of 'V'

by jojo_rambles



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Inner Dialogue, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_rambles/pseuds/jojo_rambles
Summary: A short thing I wrote a few months ago, and decided to edit and put here. Just my own interpretation of what might have been going through V's head the moment he came into the world.
Kudos: 7





	The Birth of 'V'

Black. 

That was the first thing he saw with his new eyes. He wasn’t sure he was really seeing, wasn’t sure his eyes were even open. It was there before he began to feel or even think; there was only the never-ending cascade of a black so absolute that nothing could escape it. A strange emptiness occupied him, this dark abyss filled him with nothing.

Then his mind lit up with life, his first thought was this is the end. That this gloom would swallow him whole. Then, slowly and steadily, came the sensation of touch as his body hit the cold ground, falling flat like a domino; no bounce to his weightless limbs despite how heavy he suddenly felt. He lay there, until there was an incessant tingling he could feel all over. A was a low shaking thrum from the ground piercing into his chest, his heart racing to match it, an ice- cold stirring of the wind, a tickling rush of something brushing over his skin; the emptiness leaving him entirely.

Perhaps... this is not the end, he thought and he dared to open his eyes,...the beginning perhaps?

The perceived blackness faded, what little light there was quickly consumed by the growing shadow before him. He thought for a moment more and remembered, remembered everything that had led to this moment. The desperation, the pain and anger and the frustration. A new fear gripped him and he pushed himself back as the figure rose to full height, the ceiling, already old and crumbling, finally giving way in places. Rubble rained down on them, dust filled the already cloudy air and strangely things became clearer to him.

He was a new man, laying cowering in the wake of a behemoth fueled by a ravenous desire he knew well. He feared for the future, this demon’s future… his future. They were one and the same just moments ago but now, they couldn’t be more different. The figure, demonic in presence and very being, stepped forward unsteady at first. It took another and another. It glanced so briefly barely noticing his small form before continuing to walk until it vanished from his vision. The earth trembling under its steps fading as it went.

Alone he sat shaking and naked, new to the world in body but not in mind; letting himself finally breathe, feeling his chest expand with the cool air, a refreshing calm settling in him. He recalled his final moments as part of a whole and held his head in his hands. 

Such a fool, that will never work. 

He grounded himself and finally noticed the markings on his skin, ancient looking and utterly meaningless to anyone but him. In a flash of purple and smoke, a bird-like creature appeared and looked at him. With an unwitting roll of its head it flew off down the hall, the markings on his skin became fainter and less the further it went; like part of him was vanishing with it.

How thoughtful of myself to leave me company. 

He continued to think, alone, about the past and the future. About all the things he'd ever done and concluded his next move. He’d lost himself, he was half the man he should be, less than half as strong as he could be. He was going to need help to fix this mistake. He shifted forward noticing a book on the ground, one that was familiar and filled his heart with an unnerving mix of sadness and joy; something the real him would overlook as meaningless. He rose to his knees lifting it, taking the fleeting weight in his nimble hands. He stroked the cover, feeling the roughness aged leather run beneath his thumb; the embellishments tracing out the letter ‘V’. 

Just then the bird returned with a cloak grasped in its beak, which it let fall gently over his shoulders. He felt something stir inside him. 

What is this feeling... gratitude? It’s different… warm… it’s...

"So, what do we call you?" the bird suddenly asked, from his perch atop a nearby mess of rubble, rudely interrupting his thoughts. He wonders that too, what would be next for him now. What is the next logical step is pulling yourself back together when you’ve literally just ripped yourself in two? He knew what he had to do, who he’d have to turn to; the one person his whole self would never turn to. “Hey! Are you listening!”

Leaning forward, he willed cooperation and the bird vanished in the same fashion it had appeared; a dark cloud filling the markings on his skin returning them to their full colored strength. He felt a small pang of guilt at ignoring the familiar, but it was quickly snuffed out by the sudden knowledge he wasn’t quite sure how to answer anway.

At last he stood, the robe lying loose over his shoulders, barely covering him at all; he pulled the edges around himself taking little comfort in the illusion of an embrace. He took the book in hand, flicking through the pages opening and reading a random page. The text inked across the tan pages brought a smile to his lips and he spoke his first words.

"If the doors of perception were cleansed everything would appear to man as it is, infinite." His smile widened, as he stroked the age pages, feeling the roughness beneath his fingertips. He slid the cover closed, and regarded the skillfully embossed letter on there. 

"I suppose, to make things easy, you should call me V" he told himself. And then he, like his other half, took step after step, moving forward into the world the new and growing determination.


End file.
